


【Supercorp】Lena Luthor小姐的生日之吻

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: 【Supercorp】Lena Luthor小姐的生日之吻CP：Supercorp/Karena（主）& Sanvers（副）性質：腦洞短篇長度：短篇分級：Teenager背景：無特定官方正劇時間軸設定：Lena不知道Kara=Supergirl、Maggie已經知道女友妹妹是氪星人。Lena不知道自己是真Luthor爸的親生。（總裁其實怎麼可能不知道這麼多事情不過以前官方是這麼設定就算吧）梗來自人人都不知道Katie McGrath的真實生日。還有迷妹遇到Katie本人時對方以擁抱來迴避生日問題的真人真事。*3月26日是Floriana Lima的生日。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一口氣碼完了就不分上下集了。  
> Sanvers的手槍梗嘛，有空會另碼一篇警探的戀愛日記要填充結局，到底Kara將姐姐哪個＂死穴＂告訴了Maggie? （既然身體賄賂都行不通的話……）  
> （其實連我都還沒想出來）  
> 希望大家食得愉快，鞠躬。

Lena Luthor小姐的生日之吻  
By Fish

肉汁多嫩的鍋貼化在口裡，令比正常人類每天需要額外兩至三倍熱量的氪星人發出一陣舒暢的嘆聲。日落的光線透過朝西的陽台打至Kara身上，她正坐在廚房外那張高腳椅上，被澄黃的焰陽照得發出耀目的光芒，太陽幅射正補充著勞累了一天的氪星英雄體裡的細胞能量。

Kara放下空空如也的外帶盒，復在筆記本電腦上敲敲打打，她正為前天為Lena而寫的採訪稿作最後的潤色。但操作鍵盤的聲音並不能夠遮掩，在她身後客廳沙發上情侶那叫人分心的聲音。

在氪星人的聽力裡，即使是多微小的聲音，她總是能囊括耳中，Alex在她少年時期不只一次稱她的耳朵為＂多頻率的收音機＂。

小匙刮到接近清空的甜品杯底的吱吱聲，到對方張開嘴巴將美味的高糖份甜點含吮在嘴腔裡……

都令氪星人的忍耐力接近崩潰。

「Babe, taste good?」  
負責投喂的Alex窩在沙發上問，可惜投喂對像不是吃了多少盒鍋貼依然覺得很餓的Kara，而是她的正牌女友Maggie。  
「Sweet.」當Kara忍不住轉頭過去，想委婉地要兩位放閃情侶收斂的時候，正巧看到半躺在Alex懷裡的Maggie仰著頭微笑回答，然後飛快地在她姐姐嘴上一啄。

單身已久、一直忙於拯救人類事業的Supergirl表示內心很受傷。

「咳咳！！咳咳咳咳…！」  
Kara發出了尷尬的咳嗽聲，向那位忽略了她足足有七分鐘零二十秒的姊姊提醒自己的存在。  
再這樣下去，姐控氪星人不保證下一秒會不會飛回自己公寓結束＂姊妹之夜＂。

「Kara，你還好嗎，別吃鍋貼吃得這麼快嗆住了。」Alex忍住笑，將空掉的提拉米蘇甜品杯擱到一邊，她懷裡的Maggie訕笑著坐起身，給小Danvers一個帶著羞澀的抱歉笑容。

「我早就吃光了。」Kara抱怨地說，七分鐘三十秒前當她飛到Alex的公寓裡的時候，幾乎是頃刻原諒了Alex在周六的姊妹之夜上帶來女友的舉動，只因為她姐姐買了八大盒鍋貼給氪星人作為補償。「你們這杯提拉米蘇喂得可真夠久。」

Alex走到廚房開始收拾起Kara邊上那堆七零八落的盒子。  
「老妹，我女朋友進食的速度沒氪星人這麼快，你得知道。」

盒子全都被丟進垃圾桶裡後，妹控Alex終於湊近了那顆小腦袋，順手一揉Kara的柔順金髮，關心著妹妹的工作進度。「你稿子寫得怎麼樣了？今晚播出的可是＂When We Rise＂，Maggie期待看很久了。」

被姐姐摸頭的Kara沒注意到Alex聽上去是著緊女友而不是自己，「差不多好了，只差最後引用來源標注……」投入記者角色的Kara在瀏覽器視窗上一點，在另外一家媒體上的採訪中搜尋著，她突然發出高興悅耳的嘿聲，「啊哈！Alex，原來Lena是冬天出生的天蠍座！」

「不對，我記得有次電視採訪裡，Lena Luthor被主持人問起生日，她說是3月26日*的。」Maggie在沙發上支著頭，她一直微笑看著這對姊妹互動。「Kara，你不是跟這位Luthor很熟的嗎？你可是救過她幾次－－－」

「－是四次，不過是以Supergirl的身份。」Alex接過女友的話，「還有一次是記者Kara，上次她堅持Lena是無罪，要用媒體第四權還她的清白，我記得事後Lena還給Catco送了一大屋子的鮮花？」

Kara的笑意凝固了在嘴邊，她飛快地接過話題，打著哈哈，「對嗎？我都沒數過，Alex你記得真清楚哈哈哈………」Alex看透了Kara的尷尬，隔著老遠，給女友一個心照不宣的眼神。Kara慌慌張張地將注意力拉回筆本記電腦上，在搜尋結果上點開了好幾個網站，像抓住根救命稻草般呼喊，「瞧我找到甚麼，Lena真的有好幾個生日！？」

的確，Lena Luthor每次跟不同媒體打交道時，一被問到生日，她都會給不一樣的答案。

「很明顯，她不想說出真正的生日日期，Kara。」Alex無奈地說。

「在氪星上生日是很重要的！為甚麼不能給別人知道真正的生日呢？」Kara疑惑。

「嗯…也許她跟Supergirl一樣，有難言之隱？畢竟你也不會跟其他地球人說出你的真正生日吧？」Maggie知道Kara用她降臨地球的那天作為＂Earth Birthday”。「不，Babe，實際上我們誰也不知道Kara真正的生日對應著地球曆法的話是哪天，因為氪星曆法跟我們不一樣。」氪星萬事通Alex馬上解釋。

「你還記得我提過的嗎，Alex？我父母當年就是因為一個＂生日之吻＂才走到一起的。」提起氪星，Kara興奮得滔滔不絕，「我們有一個傳說，若你在對方生日那天表白，並親吻這個人，這份愛就能永恆，並受到拉奧之神的祝福。因為拉奧是生命之神，在生命誕生的紀念日表達愛意，是一個很神聖的事情。」Kara轉念一想，又苦苦思索，滑動著電腦屏幕，「到底Lena生日是哪天……這樣，我不知道要到哪天才可以送她禮物……」

「你可是她的＂好朋友＂，你去問問不就知道了？」Alex回到沙發，一把坐下摟住了Maggie，「你在採訪裡問她甚麼，這位總裁都如實回答。」

「聽起來上次我們審訊Lena的時候該將Kara叫來，律師來了之後她就行使了保持＂緘默＂的權利。」Maggie聳肩，「No offense, Kara, 上次我只是公事公辦。」

「我…我跟其他人不一樣，我又不是八卦記者，不會在採訪裡問這麼多的私人問題。」面對Alex饒有趣味的眼神，Kara閃避著她的目光，「更何況，我們只是普通朋友，還沒有到真的要互相為對方慶祝生日的地步……」

所以你真的考慮到要互相慶祝生日了嗎，老妹？  
Alex內心翻著白眼。  
「對，普通朋友會送你一大屋子的花，我想那次的賬單得有五位數，要我說的話，這位Luthor對朋友的感激程度，真的不能用錢來衡量。」

「那只是……Lena答謝朋友的方式！」  
Kara底氣不足地反駁，小聲地說，「我敢說這點花費對她來說，算不得上是甚麼……」

Alex親密地將下巴擱在Maggie的肩上，「我記得上次情人節你是托了Detective Zhang的關係，才在那家酒店臨時訂了個宴會廳，Maggie？」

看看，會送給對方花束就是想要表達愛意！

「噢，No, Babe, 實際上那家酒店是我們的家族生意。」Maggie開著玩笑，看到Kara不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，才急忙解釋，「那是Anny經常開的玩笑，因為那家酒店的老板也剛好姓Sawyer.」

「Anyway, 不論Kara還是Supergirl，你問甚麼Lena就會答甚麼，你若真想知道她的生日，大可以直接去問她，Kara。」Alex提醒著，「上次那個你忙得忘記的紅茶菌約會呢，你怎麼不重新約她一次。」

「那不是約會，Alex！」Kara裝出來的惱怒反而被愉悅到嘻皮笑臉的Alex，直到四公里外傳來的警笛聲，才拯救了她那紅暈愈來愈明顯的臉頰。超級英雄的兼職傳喚令Kara順利從姐姐的取笑中脫身。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

靛藍色的夜幕降臨，突發新聞裡報道著四公里外的大火，圍困了足足有半公頃的流浪動物之家。知道肩負拯救小動物的Supergirl，一時三刻並不能趕回來後，Alex便將Maggie輕輕圈在懷裡，一起觀看＂When We Rise＂的首集直播。

Jordan Fisher所唱的＂I'd Love to Change the World＂隨著劇集結尾的字幕滑出而響起，Maggie拿起雜誌來掩飾內心的激動。Catco雜誌的內頁裡，刊登著Lena看往鏡頭一旁的燦爛笑容。

Maggie跟Lena相處過（要是說逮捕也是一種相處的話），能讓這位自我保護意識甚強的總裁露出無防備的輕鬆笑意，想必當時她凝視著的人，正是採訪者Kara吧。

「Hey, 為甚麼每次Kara在的時候，你都這麼沉默？」Alex側著頭，將Maggie低頭閱讀而垂下的髮絲輕輕繞在指頭上。  
「我有嗎？Well，總得留些空間給你們倆姊妹。」Maggie其實還在適應同時跟女友和一位超級英雄相處的時刻，「你認為小Danvers會真的去問Lena Luthor的生日嗎？」  
「Kara是個藏不住內心秘密的人，有甚麼想知道的，她一定會去問。」

「那我也問你一個問題。」Maggie收起剛才看完劇集的感慨和激動，勾起的微笑，令警探的專屬武器－酒渦，可愛得恰到好處，「Those flash grenade things，你甚麼時候會借給我？」

「First, 那些並不是真的grenade，而是Planet 51 Maaldoria所產的外星手槍。」Alex眼睛緊盯著Maggie臉上的酒渦不放，「Second, 這可是Federal財產，能被允許使用的人就只有我，Sawyer，你沒有外星武器的Jurisdiction，NCPD的Badge還是你的酒渦，在我面前也沒用。」  
「我以為我在你公寓裡的Jurisdiction已經夠多了？浴室的、廚房的、還有床上的？」Maggie撇嘴，惹得Alex忍不住在她的嘴角上一親。

「Come on, don’t murder me with your dimples.」  
「真的沒商量？」Maggie掙脫了Alex的懷抱，站起身居高臨下地反問，不安份的手指攀上對方輕薄T-shirt領口的邊緣，「也許我還可以暫時將自己抵押給你……」

「抵押給我甚麼？」  
「My body.」  
警探的溫熱氣息落在Alex的鎖骨上。  
「那我就是你的人了。」  
「可以考慮。」悶笑聲在Maggie頭頂上傳來。

情侶的嬉笑喃呢輕喘被厚重的被子蓋上，客廳裡，只剩下沒被關掉的電視機所發出的聲響迴蕩著。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

濕漉漉的陰雨天氣，令Kara對於這天下午安排的會面更為焦慮。  
自從上次Kara粗心大意地將跟Lena約好的見面忘掉後，心虛的她一直不敢再重提此事。

實際上，一起去Kara曾經採訪過的新紅茶菌發酵場中心來場茶敘，是她的提議。在Kara的採訪登了出來後，一直訂閱Catco雜誌、並時不時會給Kara不少讀者意見的Lena，馬上就給Kara打了個電話。

對方不過一句不經意的「我還以為朋友之間會無私地分享有趣的發現呢，Kara」，Kara便將一直藏在內心的、蠢蠢欲動的希冀脫口而出，邀請Lena一起前往茶敘。

噢，不，Kara真的沒幻想過自己跟Lena並排走在街道上悠逛的情景。  
只不過她夢見過而已。  
但這真的不代表甚麼的，Kara內心堅持！

「Kara？」Lena右眉輕挑，這是她每當一有疑惑，或想表示不屑時的指定小動作，Kara馬上回過神來，才發現走在前面的Lena已經把中心大門的玻璃門扶住了好一會兒，等待門外的Kara進入。

「抱歉，謝謝。」Kara尷尬一笑，她輕鬆地邁出長腿，領著Lena走向中心位於右翼的大堂茶座。

「你好，兩位小姐……Miss Luthor！」拿著餐牌而至的侍應女孩顯然認出了Lena，激動得結結巴巴，「要…呃，要點些甚麼？兩位小姐？」

這也是Kara大概不能用Supergirl的身份隨便約Lena出來的原因，她難以想像兩張曝光率甚高的臉一起出現，會在國民城引起甚麼轟動。噢，拉奧，幸好她們不是生活在狗仔遍地的Hollywood.

「你拿主意，Kara？」Lena手托在頸項上看往Kara，征詢著她的意見。黑色項鍊映襯著Lena那宛如白天鵝般高貴的潔白皮膚……等等打住！Kara！這可不是大灑文采的時候！  
「呃，兩杯康普茶，另外…今天有甚麼招牌的茶點？還做抹茶鬆餅嗎？」

侍應女孩顯然也被Lena的美麗迷得窒息，她聽到Kara的問題，才勉強將視線從Lena臉上移開，盡職地回答，「抱歉，小姐，這個星期我們只做情侶套餐的甜點，有草莓奶油蛋糕和莓醬餡餅。」

「我喜歡草莓，你呢，Kara？」Lena馬上回答，朝Kara微笑，Kara還沒來得及思考就點點頭，Lena將手裡的餐牌還給侍應，「那就給我們一份情侶套餐。」

侍應的臉倏地紅了起來，顫抖地接過餐牌，活像接過女王陛下御賜的寶劍，結巴的侍應令Kara差點以為她要激動得半跪並大喊＂女王陛下的心之所向就是我劍之所指！＂

呃，都怪Snapper最近將研究日漫文化的調查報道丟了給Kara。

慢…慢著，Lena……  
為她們…  
點了份情侶套餐？

「咳…這裡的環境，真不錯。」腦袋開始凌亂的Kara沒話找話，眼睛晃來晃去不知道看哪裡才好，只好專注地盯著Lena今天那披散在肩上的黑色長髮。

「你在報道裡將這個地方寫得很有趣，Kara。」Lena半俯起身，拉扯著裙子下擺，椅子被無意中挪得更接近Kara。Lena重新將手搭在梳化椅座上，差點拂到Kara的右手背。

「呃，對，是很有趣，康普茶（Kombucha）也就是紅茶菌飲料，是由醋酸菌、酵母菌和乳酸菌等益生菌組成的混合菌，它們能夠利用糖茶水進行發酵，產生酸甜可口的發酵液，可以直接飲用，也可用來調配後飲用。」緊張得直接背出自己報道文字的Kara，反射地縮回了放右手，裝作推著鼻樑上的眼鏡。

Lena輕笑，「我很高興你這次終於記得赴會，我知道最近Catco的工作很忙……」

「不不不，那次是我的錯，我怎麼忙都不應該忘掉跟你有約會…不不不，我的意思是，呃，見面，我們約好的下午茶見面會。」Kara差點想咬斷自己的舌頭，但旁邊的Lena笑得更開懷了。「我早就原諒你了，Kara，我真的不介意。」這句話終於令Kara緊張焦慮的心情稍稍平伏，見到Lena的笑臉，她也回以一個小心翼翼的笑容。

「Ya, what are friends for.」Kara很高興擁有一個能偶爾約出來喝茶聊天的朋友。  
「對，好朋友間的茶敘聯誼，我就喜歡這樣。」Lena眨眨眼睛，舒服地靠在沙發背上。今天難得地見面地點不是在辦公室，Lena身上的衣著也去掉了平日的商務風，換上了一條帶著春夏氣息的休閒連衣裙。

酸酸甜甜的康普茶連同＂情侶套餐＂的茶點一起端上，包圍茶座的玻璃幕牆，正對著外面的茶樹園，滿眼的綠油油令Kara舒服得瞇起眼睛。冬天終於過去，國民城居民很高興春天已經悄然無聲地降臨了。

「Wow，這杯飲料真的很好喝，酸酸甜甜的。」Lena驚喜地評價，「信任你的推介果然沒有錯，Reporter Kara Danvers.」

「Oh you are flattering me.」Kara被讚賞得連連擺手，以示謙虛。當她看到Lena已經拿起叉子將桌上的草莓送進口裡，焰唇將同樣豔紅的果肉(含在雙唇間的時候，Kara尷尬地將視線下移，這才發現Lena頸項中間，原來有一顆很難注意到的小痣。

「若你不介意，可以跟我一起分享這件奶油蛋糕。」Lena將叉子放下，將碟子推給Kara，她注意到Kara一直用目光緊緊鎖在她下巴。「怎麼了，Kara？」

「呃，沒有…」Kara慌忙移開視線。  
「我臉上有甚麼奇怪的東西嗎？」Lena歪著頭問。  
「沒有…我只是留意到……」Kara將後半句吞了回去，難道要實話說出你脖項上的痣很好看！？「…蛋糕你吃吧，我吃餡餅就好……」  
「好朋友難道不是應該要分甘同味嗎？還是說你介意……？」Lena反問。  
「不！我不介意！」  
Kara馬上拿起叉子將蛋糕送進口裡，嘴裡充滿著奶油和蛋香。  
「嗯，真的很好吃…啊！抱歉！」

她用了剛剛Lena放下的叉子。  
拉奧！！！  
Jesus！！！

「不要緊。」Lena將餡餅拉到面前，拿起同一枝叉子，若無其事地吃起餡餅來。  
她輕撥著耳邊的髮絲。

神經大條的氪星人完全沒為意L-Corp總裁的耳朵已經變得血紅。  
困擾著Kara心頭的，只有＂她們這算間接接吻了！？＂還有＂不要分心！我約她就是想知道她的生日！＂這兩件事。

「對了，Lena。」Kara打破了沉默的空氣，「你……你甚麼時候生日？」  
Lena放下含在唇邊的叉子，有點驚訝Kara的突然發問。  
「為甚麼這麼問？」

「其實……有天，我百無聊賴在搜索跟你有關的報道，呃，是資料搜尋，我看到你在不同報道裡，都將你的生日說成了不同的日子，所以我很好奇。」Kara抿起嘴，擠出緊張的笑容，「當然，這不是記者式的好奇，我沒想要打探你私人生活的目的，Lena，我只是……出於朋友的好奇……」

「我很高興你好奇我的私人生活。」Lena似在進行高速思考，她緩緩地說，「其實生日並不是甚麼大不了的事情，我不是個很注重生日的人，所以在那些記者問我的時候，我就隨便說了個日子應付他們。」

「但在氪星…！呃，Supergirl跟我說過，在她的星球上，生日是很重要的……」Kara差點暴露，「當然，地球上也是，我相信你被收養的時候，協議裡也有寫上你的出生日期？」

「是的，的確是有，但是……」Lena的臉愈發尷尬失落，她不自然地別開臉，看到玻璃牆外的茶園，毫無預警地站起身走向落地玻璃幕牆。

Lena的離席令Kara的心懸了起來，是她的問題冒犯了Lena嗎？  
想到就要去做，氪星人馬上拉開椅子，走到Lena身後，無處安放的雙手絞放在身前。  
「抱歉，Lena，是我問了不該問的問題嗎？若你不想說的，我明白你和我……」

「不，Kara，我只是…」Lena欲言又止，她快速地轉身，纖幼鞋跟令她重心不穩，身子搖晃了一下，Kara忙踏前一步，Lena滑進她的懷中。

好聞的女士香水，沁進Kara的鼻腔之中，她可以從輕薄的連衣裙衣料上感受到Lena的腰身。  
軟滑、有彈性。  
不不不不她到底在想些甚麼！！！  
「Lena你…沒事吧？」Kara環抱著Lena的手並沒鬆開，因為Lena緊緊貼著她的身體，Kara渾身僵硬著，不知道該作甚麼反應。

簡單來說，氪星人正在石化。

「我沒事。」Lena站直了身子，Kara這才鬆開手，心頭裡突然變得空空的。只見Lena臉上揚起羞怯的笑容，「是我沒站穩，對不起。」

「不用客氣。」仍處於恍惚中的Kara無意識地蹦出這一句。  
Oh, no！拜托，別再牛頭不搭馬嘴了！  
內心屬於Supergirl的那部份大吼。

「你的懷抱就跟Supergirl一樣溫暖，Kara。」說起Supergirl，Lena顯得神采飛揚，「你記得嗎，那次你跟她正在喝咖啡，然後她從電話裡聽到我……」

「是我從電話裡聽到你被人威脅著。」Kara將對自己的醋意埋在心底，「是的，然後我就讓Supergirl去救你……」

「在我從幾十層樓高處跌落的時候接住了我！」Lena有些興奮，「當然，你也救了我一命，Kara，你和Supergirl真的是一組好拍檔，是我的好朋友們，對吧？」

Lena挽著Kara的手臂，帶她回到茶座座位上。  
接下來她們聊了些甚麼，是怎樣將茶點吃完後，結束了這次愉快的茶敘，並回到各自家中，Kara已經不太記得了。

Kara想，當Lena挽上自己的手臂的時候，她們的肌膚短暫的磨挲相觸，就像打得幼滑的奶油一樣柔和甜蜜。

當Kara穿著Supergirl的制服，一次又一次救下Lena，甚至在那次將Lena抱起來的時候，Lena都有很多碰觸到Kara的機會。只是碰觸到的，都是Supergirl那套用特殊衣料製成的制服，而不是像今天Kara因穿著短袖而裸露出來的手臂肌膚。

哦，而Lena還說。她的懷抱就跟Supergirl一樣溫暖。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

晚上，空閒下來的Kara沒有聽到任何求救聲或者警笛聲，在完成了稿子後，她便帶著夢幻般的表情，躺在床上乾瞪著天花板，回想著白天她和Lena相處的每個細節。正常來說，某些人喝完紅茶菌後，會出現興奮和失眠的狀態。

似乎紅茶菌對氪星人的身體都會造成類似的反應。  
不過造成Kara睡不著的另外一個原因，是她居然忘掉了繼續追問Lena的真實生日！！！

想起Lena甜甜的笑容，Kara就將Lena故意倒在她懷裡來轉移問題的猜想在腦海中絞殺。  
不會的，Lena只是一時忘了自己提出的問題而已。

「Wow, you work late.」  
Supergirl對Lena Luthor的語氣總是別於「記者Kara」。

Supergirl緩緩降落在Luthor莊園二樓書房的陽台之上。  
從書桌後抬起頭來的驚喜笑容，令Supergirl將嘴邊的那句＂原諒我不請自來＂的對白吞回肚中。  
大概是這句話的風格比較Kara而非Supergirl？

「Supergirl！」Lena將架在鼻樑上的眼鏡脫下，Supergirl注意到沒畫妝的Lena顯得比平常溫軟，更不像一位掌控著國民城大集團的總裁。「What makes you stopping by? 」

「Miss Luthor, 我不知道原來你有近視？」  
這是Kara第一次看到Lena戴眼鏡。

「哦，是的……對了，請叫我Lena, I insist.」Lena站了起來，披在她身上的黑色外套看起來將她裹得更嬌弱，「是Kara有甚麼事情嗎？」

聽到自己的名字，Supergirl將內心上揚的笑容藏得好好的，她習慣性地將手翹在胸前，在陽台踱步，始終沒踏進書房。雖然這不是睡房，但她認為不隨便踏進女孩閨房是應有的禮貌。

「不，我只是……」  
睡不著來看看你？  
「其實，是的，有件事困擾著Kara。」Supergirl決定暫時繼續扮演人格分裂，「她提起今天跟你的約會…呃，下午茶茶敘！」

「Please, come in.」Lena離開了書桌，揚起手作邀請狀，「要我泡杯茶給你嗎？」  
若Kara這次還認為Lena不是故意轉移話題的話，那她真的在悔辱自己的智商。  
「不用了，Lena，謝謝你。」  
Supergirl正要不客氣地踏進書房裡，卻發現裡面鋪滿了灰色的毛毯。

Lena光著腳踩在上面，連同短至大腿的睡褲，露出了白滑如大理石的的腳踝和修長的雙腿。  
拎起書櫃旁的玻璃杯，斟滿了一杯檸檬水後，Lena轉過頭來，看到Supergirl躊躇著腳步。  
「別擔心，我相信你是一路飛過來的？你那雙鞋子肯定很乾淨，可以放心踩在上面，沒關係的。」

Lena打著趣，遞給Supergirl水杯。  
「So....」Supergirl接過水杯，喝了一口。她終於放心地踏入書房，裝作欣賞著書房裡的陳設，「Kara跟我提起過你的生日之謎？我得說，我也很有興趣想知道，畢竟你是我少數的人類朋友。」

她轉身放下杯子，近距離地看著以睡衣睡褲裝示人的Lena。  
Kara聽到自己的氪星人心率即將達到峰值。

「其實我不是故意…不回答Kara的問題。」Lena緊抿著嘴，有些內疚地低頭。

「Lena，你知道嗎？氪星的曆法跟地球的不一樣，所以來到地球後，我就沒辦法慶祝我自己真正的生日了。」Supergirl斟酌著言詞，「實際上，我是在氪星上的夏天出生的。」

「原來如此…那我…祝你生日快樂？」Lena遲疑著，「或者，你可以將來到地球的那天當成是生日……」  
「是，我就是這麼做的。」Supergirl鬆開胸前的雙手，揚著披風，坐在書房裡的小沙發上，「不過現在國民城才剛剛踏入春天，還沒到夏天。」  
「二十多度的溫度可以算是夏天了。」Lena提出問題，「我能冒昧問一下，你是哪月哪日來到地球的？以地球曆法來說。」  
「I will tell you mine when you tell me yours.」  
「其實……我的生日也不算得起甚麼了不起的事情，我不想Kara知道了之後破費……」  
「氪星傳統很重視生日，尤其是朋友之間。」Kara撒謊，後面那句是她自己加的，「Lena，你和她也是我的朋友，你就當滿足一下我們的好奇心吧。」  
「其實我一直不公開生日，是因為……我的生日日期比較尷尬…」  
「聖誕節？」Supergirl接口問，「Kara的姐姐就是平安夜生日的。」  
「呃，不是，我的生日並不是一個值得慶祝的節日。」  
「Jesus受難日？復活節？九一一？」

「我希望你能回去跟Kara說…」卸去平日的總裁沉穩氣質，Lena低著頭玩弄著外套的衣角，「我不說出我真正的生日，並不是因為我不重視她……On the contrary, I…」

「你很……」Supergirl差點忘掉怎樣呼吸，她站起身來，緩緩走近Lena。「重視Kara？」  
Lena露出不好意思的笑容，「我當然都很重視你，Supergirl，你救了我很多次……」

氪星人覺得自己快飄上書房的天花板。  
幸好她及時控制住。

「咳，那為甚麼不能說呢？」Supergirl將注意力放在Lena脖項上的痣，這樣她才不會按捺不住內心飛舞的蝶群而飄浮上天。「我很確定Kara……還有我，聽到後都不會…Judge about it.」

只不過，Lena依然一副有難言之隱的模樣，她深深地嘆出了一口氣。  
「你…保證？」

「嗯。我保證。」Supergirl踏前了一步，在她身前只有一步之遙的Lena，緊張地吞嚥著口水，隨著那喉結的蠕動，頸上的痣更為吸引了Kara的目光。

Kara還記得今天下午抱住了Lena時，在對方髮間聞到的芳香。

「Supergirl？」Lena見Supergirl心不在焉地盯著自己的脖項，停住了她的回答，吊燈打在她臉上微紅。「我…臉上有奇怪的東西嗎？」  
春風從打開的陽台門裡吹拂著Lena的髮絲，她微攏著外套衣擺，似乎感到了涼意。  
「No, nothing, please, tell me, I just....」

想知道你的生日。  
想給你送上生日祝福而已……

Kara幾乎想衝動地將下意識縮成一團的Lena擁在懷中。  
Lena嘴巴張了又合，在她準備開口之際，一陣尷尬的電話鈴聲打斷了這陣沉默。

漲紅了臉的Supergirl轉身，從長靴裡拔出電話。  
「Supergirl！在你定位五公里外的化學原料工廠發生爆炸……！」  
Alex繃緊的聲線傳進耳中，令尷尬得頭腦迷迷晃晃的Kara頭腦瞬間清醒起來。  
「我馬上到！」

「抱歉，化學工廠爆炸，我得先走了。」  
Supergirl回頭，不意外地看到Lena臉上那混合著鬆一口氣和失望的矛盾表情。  
「早些休息，Lena。」  
Supergirl將搭在小沙發上的薄毯拿起，披上了Lena的肩。  
Lena一副迷濛出神的模樣，看著Supergirl的手指從她肩上的薄毯離開。

「下次你可要將真正的答案告訴我。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「拜托！Winn。」戴著眼鏡、以記者的身份出現在Deo大樓中央情報指揮廳的Kara，全然不顧暴露身份的危險。「你一定要幫我這個忙！」

兩個穿著Deo制服、不言苛笑的特工目不斜視地經過，仿佛將戴著眼鏡、穿著商務風服裝的Supergirl視為透明。

這可是Deo的規章制度，一切保密。

「不，不不不！」Winn被力氣大得離譜的氪星人拽進電腦椅裡，他收斂了聲量，探頭探腦地看那兩名走遠的特工。這下午Alex和局長都跑到了真正的FBI部門那邊開會，所以他很慶幸現在的對話，不會被火星獵人，或者以一根手指就能折磨人至死的特工聽到。

「Kara！你叫我做的事情可是非法的！我不想被控叛國罪！」  
「………」Kara沉默地抬起Winn的雙手，放在鍵盤上。「Winn，叫你秘密黑進海關部門去看Lena護照上的出生日期，最多都是不誠實使用電腦的罪名，不會是叛國。」  
「It will get me fire！」Winn低吼著，但Kara那秒變委屈和失落的表情令他一下子慌張起來。「你…等一下……你為甚麼不自己去問Lena？」

你上次都抱著人家飛起來了啊喂！

「她……」  
拜昨晚工廠大火所賜，她沒時間聽Lena說出答案！  
身為一個忙得要死的超級英雄，加上日班的工作，再這樣屁顛顛跑去追問人家，似乎……太煩人了。  
「難道你的黑客技術黑不進去五角大樓？」  
「那是海關部門的資料庫，不是五角大樓！雖然五角大樓我也黑過了……」  
「噢！！」Kara將Winn的小辮子抓到正著，「你還說你沒黑過五角大樓！」  
「我我我我…小聲點，我只是練習技術而已……」

「練習黑客技術？聽起來是個很好的犯罪練習。」  
Maggie的聲音在他們背後響起，兩位犯錯的小孩同時間緩慢地扭過頭來。

OH SHIT！

「Maggie！」Kara僵著笑容，親熱地挽上Maggie的手，「Alex去FBI開會了……」  
「我知道，本身我就是來找你的, Kara.」Maggie露出乖巧的笑容，但仍坐在電腦椅上的Winn就笑不出來了。「你要Winn幫你做黑客，查出Lena的生日？」

「不，我沒打算答應的！別讓Alex知道……」Winn連連求饒，「Kara, Help...」  
「別告訴Alex！」Kara怕的不是被Alex訓話，而是會再次被調侃她和Lena的關係……「Maggie, please, 最多我以後不再將Alex公寓裡的威士忌藏起來了。」

「Well, 我有另外一個交換條件，小Danvers.」Maggie略為思考後，偏了一偏頭，不懷好意地微笑，「我可以保守你們的小秘密，作為回報，Kara你得告訴我關於Alex的一件事。」

「Anything!」Kara連忙回答，Winn鬆了一口氣，癱軟在椅上。  
前男友？喝醉時發生過的所有尷尬經歷？第一次偷騎老爸的摩托車？

「我想知道Alex的＂死穴＂，能讓她馬上答應我任何要求的死穴。」Maggie拍拍腰間的配槍，「你姐姐怎麼都不願意借我用那把炫酷的Maaldoria手槍。」

「………僅此這樣？」  
「Yes.」  
Kara有點疑惑，Alex在Maggie面前可以說是無底線，甚至連情人節時穿著性感睡衣的慶祝方式都能實行……為甚麼會不答應Maggie的一個要求？在這雙笑得叫特工迷醉的酒渦面前。  
「我還以為你對我姐姐很有一套……呃，你想要些甚麼的話，她沒理由不給你？」  
「我連我自己都抵押出來給她了，她都沒答應。」  
「抵押……？」Kara聳高著眉，不解地拖長聲線問。  
「My body.」老司姬臉不紅心不跳，繼續在一旁當佈景板並偷聽的Winn終於忍受不了，發出了慘烈的呼聲。「Oh no！I don’t want to know any details！」

「Me too.」Kara黑著一張臉。  
「別這樣，欺負我的人可是Alex，小Danvers.」  
Maggie一臉無奈，整晚被壓著的人可是她。  
「我可是在下面的那個……」  
「好了好了好了，我告訴你！」  
Kara緊閉著眼睛，拒絕知道更多關於特工和警探如何在卧室裡交流的細節。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara想過很多方法去打探Lena Luthor的真實生日，甚至還出動了Winn這位終極黑客來查核部門資料庫，但都失敗了。（若不是Maggie找上門的話…）

絕望的氪星人甚至考慮過要不要去監獄拜訪那位臭名昭著的Luthor兄長，只不過，對方會說實話的機會率實在是甚微。

至於另外一位Luthor，在逃的Lillian，不僅Supergirl，連DEO都很想找到她，但若抓捕對方後第一句問的是Lena的生日，Kara想這實在很不利Supergir在Deo內部的形象。

說得好像下一刻他們就能抓到這位詭計多端的Lillian Luthor似的。

最終，Kara糾結萬分，還是決定使出氪星人最為擅長的直線球－－－直截了當地去問本人，一位記者的使命就是要確認消息真偽，追求新聞真相……呃，總之就是要採訪到新聞主角本人，才是盡責的專業記者。

這天，春雨的烏雲終於離開過了國民城的上空，Kara在晴朗乾爽的高空裡飛翔，然後降落在Luthor莊園半公里以外的公路上，在這裡開始步行至莊園。

她並不以Supergirl的身份拜訪Lena，這次Kara要堂堂正正的從Lena裡問出事實的真相！

偌大的莊園並沒管家或者園丁在工作，Kara按響了大門的門鈴時，作弊地動用了超級聽力，隔著層層水泥牆，聽到了Lena在二樓的睡房裡的呼吸聲。

Kara抬起頭來，將眼鏡拉下，X 光視線穿越木板和牆壁，看到Lena正站在椅上踮起腳……  
她是在換燈泡嗎！？並不穩當的椅腳搖晃著，聽到門鈴又心急地想下來奔到一樓裡的Lena，腳一歪，正好失去平衡，眼看身子就要墜落………

旋風從睡房打開的窗戶裡捲了進來，正要感受著身體與地板親密接觸的Lena緊閉雙眼，這只是一張椅子的高度，數十層樓高的自由落體她都經歷過了，上天，這真不算得上是甚麼！

但想像中的劇痛並沒傳來，再一次的，Lena跌進了一個溫熱的懷裡，那雙熟悉的強壯臂彎緊緊地將她圈著。Lena並沒像上次從容地將手繞在對方的肩上，而是害怕地將雙手緊緊攏在胸前。

「Lena？」  
那把熟悉的聲音在她頭頂響起。  
「Supergirl……」  
Lena睜開雙眼，那張熟悉的美麗臉龐映進她灰綠的眸子裡。  
「你……」

「你沒事吧？」  
「你的眼鏡…滑下來了。」  
Kara抱著Lena在睡房裡飄浮著，這時候她才緩緩地降落。人類女性的重量對於能輕易抬起一根鋼筋或汽車的氪星英雄，只是小事，所以她並沒著急要放Lena到地面。

「是嗎？」  
Kara呆呆地繼續單手緊抱Lena，空出一隻手托起滑落到鼻尖上的眼鏡。

拉奧，生命之神，來救救這位可憐的、嚇呆的氪星人吧。

「你……」  
Lena小心翼翼地伸出冰涼指尖，Kara知道，那是因為她的手指已觸上自己的臉頰。  
「是…她？」

Lena小心地拎下了Kara的眼鏡，沒了鏡框的阻擋，那雙湛藍的、純淨的虹膜直視著她。  
「Kara，你是Supergirl？」

在上次的緊急關頭，她也記得換上了制服，才以音速飛到L-Corp大樓外及時接住了墜落的Lena。  
但這次Kara忘了。

Kara戴著眼鏡，穿著屬於記者Kara的西褲和襯衫，不以Supergirl的姿態飛了過來，救下了永遠在墜落的Lena。

再一次的，以公主抱的方式。

「我…」Kara語塞著，輕輕將Lena放在地上，「我……請讓我解釋，我不是…」  
「請告訴我……這不是愚人節笑話？」  
羞惱在Lena臉上一閃而過，Kara分不清Lena到底是生氣還是……  
「我，我不是一直有意瞞你的，Lena。等等，今天是愚人節？」  
無數個解釋在Kara腦海一閃而過，但她找不到更好的言語來表達。

4月1日愚人節這種節日，Kara從來都沒放在心上過，既不是家庭團聚的感恩節或者屬於Alex的聖誕節。

「不…你是她……我明白了……」Lena閉著眼，用力搖搖頭，嘗試將凌亂的現實裝載進那顆聰明的頭腦裡。「這就是為甚麼Supergirl會來追問我的生日，因為Kara想知道，因為Kara就是你，不，你就是Supergirl……」

「我很抱歉，Lena。」Kara手足無措地站在原地，像初來地球後害得Alex受傷的那次，她不知道要怎樣平息人類的怒氣和不解。「我……我並不是想要騙你。」

「我……我怎麼一直以來都沒看得出你就是她？」  
Lena睜開雙眼，苦笑著，「難怪那次你馬上就知道了我有危險。」

「對不起……」  
Kara垂下頭來，準備迎接一段友誼的破裂，她聽得見Lena的心臟怦怦作響，大概她真的很惱怒，很激動……  
「我想……知道你的生日，在那天跟你說出真相，向你道歉……」

「道歉，道甚麼歉？」  
平靜的語氣令Kara以為Lena在說反話，但當她小心翼翼地抬起頭來時，Lena臉上卻是無奈的笑容。

她在笑誒！！！  
不是怒極反笑，也不是不屑的笑容，而是無奈的淺淺一笑。

「Lena，你……不生氣？」

「我當然生氣。」Lena踏前了一步，那陣好聞的香氣再次將Kara圍困著，形成一道無形的牆壁，令氪星人點了穴般不敢亂動。「至於我的生日，你救了我一次又一次，你對我來說……是很重要的人。」

她說，我是她很重要的人。  
樂傻著的Kara迷糊地想，但表情仍然是反射弧甚長的迷茫。

「所以，我的生日當然是你可以問的問題，Kara...Zor-El?」  
「Yes.」Kara反射性地應道，她的臉龐像被火燒著，「對，這是我……真正的名字。」  
「我真正的生日，實際上，是今天。」

WHAT？！  
Kara的大腦陷入當機之中。

「……我小時候經常被Lex在生日這天作弄，所以我變得很討厭愚人節……討厭我的生日，後來我總是在採訪時被問到生日，我就隨便說了好幾個日期糊弄過去了。我真不是很在意生日，畢竟身邊沒值得我重視的愛人或者家人一起慶祝，尤其我還是個工作狂，這又有甚麼好在意的呢，反正我也是被收養的……」

「我在意！但我很在意你哪天生日，Lena！」  
Kara反應激烈地拉起了Lena的手。  
「生日快樂，Lena。」

Kara很確定此時此刻，心臟怦怦地加快跳動的Lena不是因為情緒激動或者憤怒，而是因為……自己牽起了她的手。

「Kara, 當年你媽媽在我生日那天前來祝福我，牽起我雙手的時候，我就知道她愛我，我愛她。」父親的聲音在Kara回憶之中響起，「於是我大膽地，將她拉近，親吻了她，我知道拉奧之神將會祝福我們，這份愛將會是永恆的，超越宇宙裡的維度……」

「謝謝，Kara。」Lena的回應將Kara從回憶裡拉到現實。  
她感覺到Lena緊張得手心在冒冷汗，Kara輕輕握得緊了些，試著將熱度傳回給她。  
「我…很高興。你和她是同一個人。」Lena嘴角翹起的弧度是在邀請她。「因為我…」

Kara將Lena拉到身前，傾下身，毫不猶豫地貼上了那雙柔軟的嘴唇。  
Lena嘴腔裡的甜蜜跟她身上的香氣一樣誘人，比起甜甜圈上的糖霜或者奶油，還要令氪星人覺得上癮。味蕾上釋放著一波又一波爆炸，Kara不自覺的想要更深入，擄走所有屬於Lena的氣息。

Lena闔著眼，仰著頭任著美麗的氪星人親吻著她，紅暈以可見的速度從她耳廓蔓延至脖項和臉頰，她輕輕踮著腳，試圖在漸漸變得放肆和失腔的親吻裡，獲得零星的氧氣。

這次，她沒再將尷尬地從半空裡墜落，因為Kara正緊緊擁著她。

「It’s a traditional Kryptonian’s birthday kiss.」  
生日之吻終於中斷，Lena喘著氣，大口大口地再次呼吸著自由的空氣。  
Kara抵著Lena的額際，輕輕低語。  
「Miss Lena Luthor....」

「我喜歡你。」  
兩人異口同聲的表白，令她們同時間低聲笑了起來。

「這是我過得最好的一個生日，請不要明天告訴我，這表白是個愚人節惡作劇。」Lena仰看Kara，指尖輕撫著氪星人頸項上的動脈，即使針刺不破，但上面的血管仍在瘋狂地跳動，表明了此刻氪星人有多激動。

Kara莊嚴地低下頭，在Lena脖項上的痣輕吻。

「Never, 我不會拿表白來開玩笑。」心跳的迴響聲差點令Kara聽不見自己的聲音，她牢牢地凝視著Lena，裡面仿佛有一道特殊磁場，吸攝著氪星人的靈魂。「In the name of the House of Zor-El, be my lover, my girlfriend, my heart, Lena.」

「I do, Kara.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


End file.
